BLOODY MISSION
by Aozora Straw
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke begitu rela jika ia tak di anggap oleh Haruno Sakura, hanya demi menjadi kekasih seorang Haruno. Memiliki nasib yang sama, kelahiran yang sama, takdir yang sama. Dan tanpa di sadarinya Haruno Sakura mulai mencintainya sedikit demi sedikit, membentuk suatu perkumpulan bernama DARK ROSE. Kisah cinta yang rumit dan penuh misteri. #ganti summary.Warning Inside, RnR?
1. PROLOG : Awal Tragedi Merah

**BLOODY MISSION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre : Romance, Supense, Mistery**

**Main Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura **_slight_**NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Sebuah sosok misterius yang selalu membantu Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan setiap misinya demi membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Cinta, pertentangan,darah. Semuanya akan di lewatinya bersama sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang selalu berada di sampingnya._

_Akhir dari sebuah kisah ini adalah sebuah pilihan bukan?_

_Ketika sang bulan bersinar menembus kegelapan malam. Maka kau akan tau jawaban yang sesungguhnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos(?), OOC(?), Blood, Terinspirasi oleh Anime Mirai Nikki terutama untuk Chara Gasai Yuno, Meskipun di bilang terinspirasi fic ini benar-benar beda dari Mirai Nikki, Cerita penghilang stress *bagi si author*, DLDR, RnR_

_Straw menerima segala kritik dan saran bahkan flame sekalipun asalkan berdampak positif._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Malam yang begitu gelap di suatu kota. Tak seperti malam-malam yang lain, dimana ada sang rembulan yang selalu menemani bintang. Itu karena pada mala mini terjadi sebuah gerhana bulan, dimana sang bulan di tutupi tak menampakan dirinya lagi. Sinarnya terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang hitam, membuat kota tersebut lebih mirip dengan **kota mati.**

_Atau mungkin hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan?_

Sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut soft pink miliknya yang bergerak gerak, di terpa angin. Gadis itu tengah melangkahkan kaki-kakinya, menampaki jalanan kota yang sangat sepi. Gadis itu nampak mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

'_Kenapa begitu sepi?'_

Gotcha!

Itu dia. ia menyadari akan hal ganjil yang terjadi di kota yang menjadi tempatnya lahir hingga saat ini berumur 13 tahun. Sedikit mengabaikan hal aneh tersebut gadis dengan helaian soft pink itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, masih dengan di iringi sebuah senandung yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Gadis itu semakin curiga ketika mencium bau anyir dari sebuah sela bangunan yang akan berakhir dengan tembok besar, atau sebut saja gang buntu.

Rasa penasaran menghinggapi hati kecilnya, dengan langkah yang waspada ia membelokkan arah jalanya menuju sebuah gang sempit tersebut. Ia menolehkan pandang ke setiap sudut gang.

Ugh, sungguh bau amis tersebar di setiap sudut gang. Namun, ia tak bisa melihat apapun di dalam gang tersebut. Ah, dengan sedikit gerakan cepat ia merogoh kantong pakaianya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel miliknya dan mengarahkan layar ponsel tersebut pada tempat di depanya. Berharap ia bisa menemukan sesuatu.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu bisa membawa ponsel? Yeah, itu dikarenakan orang tuanya dengan keras kepala menyuruhnya membawa ponsel, saat ia bilang akan pulang terlambat untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Dan dengan memaksa sang ibu menyuruhnya membawa ponsel. Ternyata berguna juga.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu membulatkan matanya seraya menutup hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Ia memandang ngeri sekaligus jijik dengan apa yang ada di depanya. Perutnya merasakan mual yang teramat sangat ketika mengetahui sumber dari bau anyir itu.

Sekumpulan bangkai manusia dengan keadaan mereka yang mengenaskan. Darah membasahi dinding gang sempit tersebut. Para gagakpun tak tinggal diam, mereka sudah mengerubungi mayat-mayat itu, mengambil sisa-sisa daging yang bisa mereka telan.

Meski bangkai-bangkai manusia itu sudah nampak seperti tengkorak, karena daging mereka yang di makan oleh kumpulan gagak. Tapi, gadis itu tau bagaimana mereka semua mati.

Salah satunya, sosok mayat dengan kulit yang sudah mengelupas dimana-mana, satu bola matanya juga sudah hilang dan lidah yang berada di dalam rongga mulutnyapun sudah tak seperti bentuk lidah pada umumnya. Satu lengan tanganya hilang entah kemana dan rambutnyapun sudah lenyap. Memperlihatkan tempurung kepalanya dengan sedikit daging yang menempel.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. Berlari menjauh dari kumpulan mayat manusia yang berada di dalam gang sempit itu, entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yang buruk terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya setelah melihat kumpulan mayat itu.

-oOo-

Dengan langkah cepat ia langsung mendorong pagar besi rumahnya. Perasaan takut semakin menyelubungi hatinya ketika tak melihat ada satpam yang biasa berjaga di gerbang rumahnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia melihat cairan itu lagi.

Cairan merah pekat terlukis dengan indahnya di dinding rumahnya. Gadis itu dengan cemas mendorong keras pintu besar rumahnya, ia tak peduli dengan suara yang bahkan terdengar seperti rumahnya akan roboh. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Ia berlari menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Berusaha menemukan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia lalu menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada tepat di depan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Perasaan takut mulai menyelubungi hatinya ketika melihat banyaknya tetesan darah yang menuju kearah kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia kemudian membuka pintu kamar tersebut sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gesekan besi pada engsel pintu. Ia kemudian sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai saklar lampu yang berada di kamar tersebut. Dengan keraguan ia memencet saklar lampu tersebut.

Kini keadaan ruangan tersebut sudah di penuhi oleh cahaya lampu. Cipratan darah ada dimana-mana, kesan yang sungguh mengerikan. Sepasang mata emerald miliknya tertuju pada sebuah tulisan yang berada di dinding dekat tempat tidur. Terlukis dengan cairan merah pekat, darah.

**TEMUKAN AKU..!**

**MEMILIH ADALAH TAKDIRMU.**

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Pandangan matanya sulit diartikan ketika memandang ngeri tulisan di dinding kamar kedua orang tuanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya?

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia kemudian membalikan tubuhnya. Ia berlari meninggalkan kediamanya, melangkahkan kaki-kakinya tanpa arah dan tujuan. Perasaan takut terus menyelimuti hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari tetesan cairan bening sudah sendari tadi keluar dari mata emeraldnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Akhir dari sebuah kisah ini adalah sebuah pilihan bukan?_

_Ketika sang bulan bersinar menembus kegelapan malam. Maka kau akan tau jawaban yang sesungguhnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEEP or DELETE…?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

KYAAAA…akhirnya PROLOG untuk fic suspense kedua Straw selesai juga *evil smirk* Ahh~ Straw bener-bener gak sabar bikin adegan GOREnya :D Straw senaaaaaaaaaaanggggg sekalii! Setelah dua jam berhadapan di depan laptop, ngetik fic Romance yang entah kenapa bikin Straw ngerasa agak aneh :D

Akhirnya bisa kesampaian juga hasrat Straw untuk bikin fanfic dengan genre SUPENSE :D Hooohhh… *nyanyi sambil nari hula2* waah Straw hampir lupa ngingetin, untuk yang GAK SUKA sama yang namanya GORE atau JIJIK dengan adeganya, KALIAN TIDAK PERLU BACA :3

Arigatou

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_


	2. Chapter 1 : Di bawah Derasnya Hujan

**BLOODY MISSION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre : Romance, Supense, Mistery**

**Main Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Sebuah sosok misterius yang selalu membantu Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan setiap misinya demi membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Cinta, pertentangan,darah. Semuanya akan di lewatinya bersama sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang selalu berada di sampingnya._

_Akhir dari sebuah kisah ini adalah sebuah pilihan bukan?_

_Ketika sang bulan bersinar menembus kegelapan malam. Maka kau akan tau jawaban yang sesungguhnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos(?), OOC(?), Blood, Terinspirasi oleh Anime Mirai Nikki terutama untuk Chara Gasai Yuno, Meskipun di bilang terinspirasi fic ini benar-benar beda dari Mirai Nikki, Cerita penghilang stress *bagi si author*, DLDR, RnR_

_Straw menerima segala kritik dan saran bahkan flame sekalipun asalkan berdampak positif._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**JRAASHH**

Hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Membasahi permukaan tanah dengan tetesan air dingin yang meluncur dari langit, membentuk sebuah butiran-butiran kecil namun terasa begitu tajam ketika menyentuh permukaan kulit. Suasana hujan kali ini begitu berbeda dari yang biasanya, bukan karena pergantian musim.

_Itu karena permukaan bumi juga di basahi oleh liquid merah._

Genangan liquid merah itu semakin lama semakin melebar. Bau amis menyengat indra penciuman, membuat siapapun yang menciumnya pastilah merasakan mual. Apalagi jika melihat apa yang menyebabkan genangan darah itu. Mungkin, mereka akan langsung menjerit atau pingsan.

Sebuah mayat dengan keadaan yang mengerikan teronggok bagai sampah diatas permukaan tanah. Dengan keadaan tubuh yang sudah terpisah-pisah, menyisahkan separuh bagian atas dari tubuhnya. Kedua rongga matanya kosong, bola mata milik mayat laki-laki itu enyah entah kemana. Kulit wajahnya yang di kelupas, menampakan daging yang nampak kemerahan karena darahnya. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih nampak mengintip di balik daging kemerahan milik pemuda itu.

Sesuatu yang begitu menyeramkan, ketika kau di hadapkan oleh seonggok mayat seperti pemuda itu.

Berbeda melalui sudut pandang sosok gadis dengan sepasang mata emerald miliknya yang begitu memabukkan, pandangannya menatap tajam sosok mayat di bawahnya.

'Cih, pengalaman hidup mengajarkanku segalanya. Kau terlalu berharap lebih tuan.' Batinnya seakan puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Sosok gadis berambut soft pink itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak pergi dari TKP. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan, tatapan matanya tajam mengarah pada jalanan. Darah yang tadinya melumuri sebagian tubuhnya telah luntur bersama aliran air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Tanpa di sadarinya, sosok pria mengikutinya dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Tubuh pria itu nampak di tutupi oleh sebuah jaket dengan tudung di kepalanya. Berjalan dengan santai di belakang gadis musim semi itu, namun sesekali harus memerankan aktingnya ketika gadis itu berhenti berjalan, seperti membaca iklan yang tertempel di tembok, atau mengangkat panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

**Tap Tap**

Pria yang mengikuti gadis itu kembali memainkan sandiwaranya—bersembunyi di balik batang pohon yang cukup besar.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu berbalik menatap tajam kearah batang pohon tersebut. Dengan gerakan tak terduga, ia melemparkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil yang berada di sakunya.

**SYUUT~**

Pisau itu meluncur tepat di samping wajah pemuda yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, pisau tersebut menancap tepat di batang pohon kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sembunyi.

'Hhh..nyaris saja.' Sosok itu menghela nafas lega, nyaris saja pisau itu menggores permukaan kulit wajahnya. Namun sepertinya kelegaanya itu salah besar. Pisau itu menggores pipinya dengan sayatan yang cukup panjang namun tak dalam. Meski begitu, tetap saja mengeluarkan darah.

"Sudah ku duga ada yang mengikutiku." Suara bagai melodi indah mengalun dari bibir gadis musim semi itu. Lembut namun memberikan sebuah penekanan dan ketajaman, seakan memberikan sebuah nada ancaman bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Pria misterius itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian'nya, ia berjalan menghadap kearah sosok gadis yang melemparkan benda tajam itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam seolah membalas pandangan gadis bermahkotakan helaian soft pink.

Pemuda itu perlahan melangkah kearah tempat gadis itu berdiri. Perlahan seraya menghapus kasar darah yang mengalir akibat sayatan di pipi kirinya itu. Perlahan di bukanya tudung jaket yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tampan, satu kata yang dapat melukiskan ketampanan pemuda itu, di tambah dengan seringaian seksi yang terlukis di bibir miliknya. Seakan semakin mengeluarkan pesona seorang **Uchiha**.

"Hh, aku tak menyangka ternyata kau beralih profesi sebagai _stalker_. Uchiha Sasuke?"

Gadis itu berucap seraya membuang nafasnya, seakan bosan dengan sikap pemuda itu yang terus menerus mengejarnya. Bahkan ini sudah terhitung yang ke sepuluh kalinya ia memergoki seorang** Uchiha Sasuke** mengikutinya.

Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengetahui identitasnya. Ia mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat dari publik. Cih, padahal ia sudah memasang wajah ceria dan senyuman saat berada di sekolah. Tapi sepertinya _kami-sama_, membongkar semua identitasnya pada pemuda menyebalkan itu.

Well, cukup rasanya di sekolah ia harus di cekoki dengan pernyataan-pernyataan yang di anggapnya bodoh dari pemuda **pantat ayam** itu, dan ia tak mau jika waktunya yang lain harus terusik dengan pernyataan bodoh dari pemuda di hadapan'nya ini.

Ia akui jika wajah pemuda di depannya ini,err—tampan. Hei, tapi ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pemuda berwajah dingin itu. Yeah, ia memang tak tertarik, tapi pemuda itu yang tertarik—atau bahkan terobsesi dengan'nya.

Gadis dengan warna rambut senada dengan kelopak bunga Sakura itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Tepat saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, terdengar suara mengintrupsinya. Membuat seluruh otot syarafnya membeku seketika, saat mendengar perkataan meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku memegang kartu _AS _mu. Haruno Sakura."

**DEG**

Tubuh gadis yang di ketahui bernama—Haruno Sakura itu, menegang ketika mendengar perkataan yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia meruntuki kecerobohan'nya ketika melakukan **kegiatannya** tadi.

Ia bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tak mengerti maksud pemuda itu. Meski yang di ucapkan pemuda itu hanyalah sebuah kiasan biasa, tapi ia tidaklah bodoh untuk mengartikan apa maksud kiasan itu.

Uchiha Sasuke memegang kartu _AS_nya.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Lalu enyah dari hidupku." Sakura kembali menatap sepasang onyx hitam itu dengan pandangan tajam. Sekilas ia dapat melihat kilatan onyx itu, seakan ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya.

_Untuk mendapatkan gadis Haruno itu._

"Kau sudah tau apa yang ku mau, Cherry."

"Ck, katakan! Dan pergi!" Sakura tak bisa menahan amarahnya ketika melihat seringaian penuh kemenangan terpampang di wajah Sasuke.

"Jadilah kekasihku dan masuklah dalam kelompok **Dark Rose**."

Jujur saja, ingin rasanya ia melempar pemuda di depan'nya dengan kapak kecil kesayangannya, atau dengan senang hati ia akan membelah dada pemuda itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Atau—

—_merobek mulut yang bisa sewaktu-waktu membocorkan rahasianya._

Sakura mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Mempertemukan kuku-kuku jarinnya dengan telapak tanganya. Nampak darah mengucur sedikit dari kedua telapak tangannya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan geraman kesal dengan pemuda di depan'nya, namun ia akhirnya menghela nafas berusaha mengontrol kembali emosinya. "Hhh. Baiklah, tapi….dengan persyaratan," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seakan memberi sebuah pertanyaan untuk menjawab jawaban gadis itu.

"Jangan sebarkan apa yang kau lihat tadi—"

"…"

"Dan jangan harap aku menganggapmu sebagai **kekasihku**."

**DEG**

Sungguh bukan ini yang Sasuke mau, ia mau gadis itu mengakuinya—menganggap keberadaannya ada, sebagai **kekasih** gadis beraromakan Cherry itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Jika hanya ini caranya agar bisa bersama dengan gadis itu, ia lakukan.

Kini bukan seringaian yang terlukis di bibir pemuda itu. Sebuah senyum tulus terlukis di wajahnya, dengan sedikit guratan merah yang menghiasai pipinya. Ah, entah kenapa hatinya serasa berbunga-bunga—meski dengan persyaratan terakhir itu.

Entah kenapa bisa membuatnya lepas emosi seperti ini. Hanya di depannya, hanya di depan gadis itu—ia bisa menunjukkan semua ekspresi miliknya. Saat ia kecewa dengan tolakan gadis itu, saat ia kecewa dengan segala bentuk ucapan kasar dari gadis itu.

Biarlah— biarlah seperti ini, biarlah sakit mendera hatinya. Asal ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki gadis di depan'nya itu. Gadis yang sudah 3 tahun ini menjadi incarannya. Ia sudah terlanjur mencap gadis itu sebagai miliknya—

—baik tubuh maupun hatinya.

"Hn, ku terima."

Akhirnya, setelah tiga tahun ia menjadi seorang **Stalker** demi gadis itu, membuang jauh-jauh _gengsi___dan sikap _stay cool_ miliknya. Akhirnya—ia bisa mendapatkan gadis itu—

—meski hanya mengekang gadis itu dalam sebuh status berpacaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

_Aaaa~~~ bener-bener bikin gak ngeh banget deh. :3 Straw bener-bener gak tau kenapa jadinya menyimpang banget ya? :v dari kata __**SADIS**__, entah apa tapi—mungkin hari ini perasaan Straw berbunga-bunga :v jadinya malah kecampuran romance deh :v_

_Awalnya Straw mau bikin Sasuke itu gak saling kenal sama Sakura, tapi entah kenapa tangan Straw malah ngetiknya jadi romance :v. Semoga aja gak memalukan banget ya? :v Straw bener-bener amatir soal romance dan yang berbau seperti sejenisnya itu :v Bener bener bikin gak ngeh banget…_

_Ini serius lho :v beneran ini di luar kendali Straw :v semua ini hasil kerja tangan Straw dan Otak Straw *SAMA AJA BLO'ON* #dilemparPanci._

_Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga Chapter fyuuuhh~~~ *usap keringet* _

_Ah, jika berkenan Reviewnya ya __ :3 Straw juga ingin kenal lebih dekat dengan para readers fic ini :v sapa tau aja ada yang seumuran Straw, atau ada yang tinggal di kota yang sama dengan Straw atau tetanggaan :v karna Straw merasa berumur paling bocah di FFN tepatnya author kota Surabaya._

_Thanks untuk yang udah review. Yang Login buka PM kalian :D_

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_


	3. Chapter 2 : Ingatan Yang Hilang (bag1)

**BLOODY MISSION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre : Romance, Supense, Mistery**

**Main Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Sebuah sosok misterius yang selalu membantu Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan setiap misinya demi membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Cinta, pertentangan,darah. Semuanya akan di lewatinya bersama sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang selalu berada di sampingnya._

_Akhir dari sebuah kisah ini adalah sebuah pilihan bukan?_

_Ketika sang bulan bersinar menembus kegelapan malam. Maka kau akan tau jawaban yang sesungguhnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos(?), OOC(?), Blood, Terinspirasi oleh Anime Mirai Nikki terutama untuk Chara Gasai Yuno, Meskipun di bilang terinspirasi fic ini benar-benar beda dari Mirai Nikki, Cerita penghilang stress *bagi si author*, DLDR, RnR_

_Straw menerima segala kritik dan saran bahkan flame sekalipun asalkan berdampak positif._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hn, ku terima."_

_Akhirnya, setelah tiga tahun ia menjadi seorang __**Stalker**__ demi gadis itu, membuang jauh-jauh gengsi____dan sikap stay cool miliknya. Akhirnya—ia bisa mendapatkan gadis itu—_

—_meski hanya mengekang gadis itu dalam sebuh status berpacaran._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Pemuda berambut raven itu hampir saja meloncat girang ketika mendengar jawaban dari gadis di depannya—gadis yang memang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya, dan semua bahkan tau kalau tak ada yang bisa merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan perasaan senang, namun tetap tertutupi dengan wajah stoic miliknya, berjalan kearah Sakura yang hanya berdiri mematung tak jauh di depannya. Ia hendak menggenggam tangan dingin gadisnya, namun sebuah gerakan menghentikannya.

Gadis itu, ia menolak untuk membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke dengan menepis kasar uluran tangan hangat untuknya. Gadis itu berbalik, hendak berjalan pergi—namun dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke memegang sebelah pergelangan tangan Sakura, sehingga Sakura tertarik dan menabrak dada bidang pemuda tampan yang beberapa waktu lalu telah menjadi kekasihnya. Sakura hanya mendecih kesal.

Ia tak suka ini, serasa sepertinya hari-harinya akan terkekang dengan keberadaan pemuda di depannya. Sungguh, jika ia mampu ia bisa saja merobek perut pemuda di depannya, mengeluarkan isinya dan meninggalkan mayatnya di jalanan yang basah karena hujan yang sempat turun.

Namun ia tak bisa menyangkal—ia tak sanggup melakukan semua itu. Entah kenapa, ada sebagian hatinya yang selalu menolak melakukan hal keji terhadap pemuda di depannya—

—seolah hatinya sudah tunduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, mungkin ia akan tertawa keras jika memikirkan kalimat 'tunduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke'. Memang pemuda itu siapa? Bahkan ia rasa, ia tak pernah mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Ia hanya tau, kalau pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya ini adalah salah satu makhluk yang menyebalkan.

"Saku, kau dingin—"

"Lepaskan aku Uchiha." Tanpa perlu mendengar ucapan Sasuke lebih lanjut. Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke yang mengetahui betapa lemah dorongan Sakura, menatap khawatir kondisi Sakura yang semakin lemah.

Wajahnya pucat dengan tetesan air yang membasahi wajahnya. Rambutnya kusut terkena air hujan, bibirnya yang merah kini semakin membiru, tubuhnya gemetar—cukup membuktikan bahwa gadisnya itu kedinginan.

Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh rapuh di depannya, menyalurkan kehangatan—namun sepertinya itu semua hal mustahil.

Jangankan memelukny—dia memegang gadisnya, sudah dapat di pastikan—ia akan mendapat penolakan dari gadis musim semi itu.

"Cu-cukup—aku akan pu—"

**BRUKH**

Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya. Seketika tubuhnya mendadak jatuh, hampir mengenai tanah aspal yang dipijaknya. Ya, hampir—jika tak ada sepasang tangan yang menahan tubuh rapuh miliknya menyentuh kerasnya tanah aspal.

Sasuke hanya memandang wajah Sakura dengan datar. Tentunya dalam hati ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis itu. Ia bahkan berani menjamin, jika gadis itu tau bahwa tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya—namun, memang pada dasarnya ia akui gadisnya itu memang keras kepala.

Sasuke segera bangkit dengan menggendong Sakura ala _bridel style_. Ia kemudian berjalan sedikit cepat, meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bahkan melupakan mobil yang masih terparkir di parkiran sekolah.

Ia memang sengaja meninggalkan mobilnya hanya untuk mengikuti Sakura. Dan tanpa diduga ia menemukan hal menarik dari gadis itu. Ah, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika gadis itu terbiasa membunuh, sebenarnya ia tak kaget. Mengingat hampir pulihan bahkan ratusan nyawa melayang di tangannya.

Namun, berkat itu semua sebuah rencana terpikirkan untuk mengklaim gadis itu seutuhnya, sebagai miliknya. Walaupun dengan ancaman, namun itu hanya sebuah ucapan. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin setega itu dengan membocorkan rahasia itu pada publik.

Tak taukah kau Sasuke? Hati gadis itu belum mencair. Hatinya masih beku, dan itu menjadi tugasmu untuk mencairkan hati gadis yang berada di dekapanmu itu.

-oOo-

Hujan kembali turun, kini hujan turun disertai dengan petir yang menggelegar dari langit yang tak menampakkan sedikitpun cahayanya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke bernafas lega karena ia sudah sampai di mension sebelum hujan turun. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang harus berlari dengan membawa Sakura di gendongannya, apalagi gadisnya dalam keadaan kelelahan.

Kini ia hanya duduk di tepi ranjang, memandang derasnya hujan dari jendela lebar yang di tutupi dengan tirai tipis, sehingga menampakkan keadaan di luar ruangan tersebut.

Sepasang mata onyx miliknya beralih pada sosok gadis berambut permen kapas yang kini tengah tertidur dengan damai di tempat tidur king size miliknya. Sebuah kain kompres menempel di dahi lebar gadis itu, berkali-kali Sasuke mendesah khawatir seraya membasahi kain kompres itu dengan air dalam baskom yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidur itu.

'Hn. Panasnya belum turun, mungkin karena terlalu lama terkena air hujan. Ck, dasar.' Batinnya gusar ketika melihat kondisi gadis di depannya ini yang bahkan tak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan gerakan tangan dari gadisnya. Gadis itu menampakkan raut ketakutan, seperti tengah bermimpi buruk. Sasuke semakin cemas ketika gadis itu bersuara dengan nada yang begitu lirih seraya menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan begitu erat.

"Sasori…jangan tinggalkan aku—"

**DEG**

"Sa-sasori kembali—"

Serasa ada ribuan belati menyayat jantungnya, serasa begitu perih ketika mendengar Sakura mengingau tentang lelaki lain. Apa mungkin pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu adalah kekasihnya?

Ah, itu benar-benar tak masuk akal. Ia tak pernah melihat Sakura berhubungan dengan pemuda bernama Sasori itu. Umm, lalu siapa pemuda itu dan apa hubungannya dengan gadisnya?

Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya yang tak digenggam Sakura tengah mengepal erat sehingga nampak membekas kuku di telapak tangan putih pucat miliknya. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika menyadari fakta bahwa, Sakura tak mengharapkannya sama sekali—tapi ia begitu mengharapkan lelaki bernama Sasori.

"Hiks—onii-san…. Kau dimana? Onii-san? Sasori nii-san—kembalilah."

Sasuke baru bisa melepas kepalan tangannya ketika Sakura menyebut nama pemuda itu dengan panggilan _nii-san_. Ah, jadi Sasori itu kakak Sakura? Pikir Sasuke lega.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan, jika sampai ada pria lain yang mengisi hati gadisnya itu. Bahkan ia berani menjamin, jika namanya tak ada di hati sang Haruno. Namun, ego seorang Uchiha mengalahkan segalanya—

—Karena, seorang Uchiha akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Perlahan telapak tangan pucat milik Sasuke, mengusap lembut rambut _soft pink_ milik gadisnya—sangat lembut. Seakan, jika sedikit kasar maka suraian merah muda itu akan rusak. Sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya kala merasakan genggaman tangan gadis di hadapannya.

Bukan—bukan hangat pada tubuhnya. Namun, hatinya—ia merasakan seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu berkepak dalam rongga dadanya—begitu menyenangkan. Rasanya ia ingin terus berada dalam posisi ini, saat-saat Sakura membutuhkannya—

—tapi, hari esok akan datang bukan?

-oOo-

Fajar mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, membangunkan para manusia dengan sinarnya yang menghangatkan kulit. Namun, sinarnya dibilang hangatpun tak bisa. Itu dikarenakan, hari ini sudah masuk awal musim hujan—sebuah musim dimana dianggap paling menyebalkan bagi semua orang. Sebuah musim yang begitu menyulitkan seseorang untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka.

Namun, sebuah musim dimana kau tak perlu merasakan keringan bercucuran dari tubuhmu.

Di dalam sebuah mension—atau lebih tepatnya, di dalam sebuah ruangan. Nampak sosok gadis berambut _soft pink_ tengah tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus yang mengiringi tidurnya. Di sebelahnya nampak sosok pemuda berambut raven tengah tertidur seraya menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Pemuda itu hanya terduduk di sebuah kursi, dengan kepalanya yang berada di sisi tempat tidur. Posisi yang begitu tak mengenakkan.

Gadis itu perlahan membuka sepasang mata miliknya—ia mengerjapkan matanya sejanak. Berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Beberapa saat, matanya terbuka sepenuhnya—menampilkan sepasang mata emerald indah milknya. Begitu sejuk ketika melihat sepasang mata zamrud yang menampilkan layaknya hamparan hijau nan luas.

"Ngh?"

Ia menolehkan pandang kearah samping kanannya. Gadis itu nampak cukup terkejut ketika mendapati sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur di kursi dengan kepala yang berada di tempat tidur, dan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan miliknya. Ia baru menyadari, jika pemuda itu adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang mengetahui rahasianya, dia—

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandang kearah pakaian miliknya. Seingatnya pakaiannya masih pakaian seragam sekolah miliknya yang basah karena air hujan, sebelum ia pingsan.

Lalu—

Kenapa sekarang menjadi kaos yang ia yakini adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke?

_Oh, my GOD!_ Apa yang terjadi dengannya—apa pemuda itu sempat melihatnya secara utuh tanpa busana?

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga telapak tangannya menghasilkan ruam-ruam kemerahan. Ia hendak memukul kuat Sasuke yang tengah tertidur, jika saja ia tak dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara dari pemuda itu sendiri. Dengan terpaksa ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghantam Sasuke dengan pukulan tangannya.

"Hn, kau sudah sadar?"

"Cih"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati Sakura membuang wajah kearah lain. Baru saja semalam, ia merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan gadisnya—sekarang? Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak akan pernah menganggapnya ada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Uchiha?"

Sasuke semakin tak mengerti akan pertanyaan Sakura. Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan pada Sakura? Ia tak melakukan apapun yang aneh pada gadisnya, ia hanya mengusap helaian merah muda itu semalam dan kemudian tertidur di samping gadis itu dengan tangannya yang masih di genggam erat oleh Sakura.

"Ck, kau bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh eh? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau tak mungkin tak melihat apapun semalam ketika mengganti pakaianku—hentai."

Ah, jadi itu masalahnya. Tu-tunggu dulu, gadis itu mengatakan ia hentai? Oh _GOD_! Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang mengatakannya dengan sebutan itu—baru kali ini! Dan itu kekasihnya sendiri!

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan gadis itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Yah, ia akui ia memang pernah membayangkan hal yang intim dengan gadis berambut permen kapas itu. Tapi, catat! Hanya membayangkan dan itu tak lebih!

"Hn, aku menyuruh pelayan mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaianku. Karena pakaianmu basah." Ucap Sasuke dengan singkat dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

Gadis itu perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya, ia berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri—hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sasuke begitu kaget dengan pergerakan gadis itu yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur.

Baru saja, beberapa meter, tubuhnya serasa limbung—ia tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya pun jatuh. Untung saja dengan tanggap Sasuke menangkap tubuh lemas gadis itu—lalu kembali membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari gadis berambut merah muda itu. Hanya tatapan dingin menusuk yang menghujami sepasang mata onyx miliknya.

"Biarkan aku pulang Uchiha!"

"Tidak. Keadaanmu masih lemah Sakura—aku tak akan mengizinkan kau keluar dari mensionku jika keadaanmu masih lemah!" Sasuke sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya, menandakan bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadisnya itu. Ia ingin Sakura mengerti sedikit akan perasaan khawatirnya itu.

"Ck, aku hanya ingin pulang brengsek! Aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Sekarang apalagi?" Tak mau kalah, Sakura memberontak ingin bangkit. Namun berkali-kali pula Sasuke terus menghalanginya dengan memegangi kedua tangan Sakura.

"Hn, tidak Sakura. Kau akan tetap di sini! Sampai kau benar-benar sembuh—atau lebih baik kau pindah kemari?"

Untuk ucapan terakhir Sasuke itu membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam. Apa-apaan itu? Ia akan tinggal seatap dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu? Oh astaga! Itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Kalaupun terjadi, pasti dalam keadaan **terpaksa**.

"Apa hak mu mengaturku?"

"Aku kekasihmu. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik aku ingin melindungimu—kumohon mengertilah Saku. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh!"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke memohon dengan seorang gadis. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan tentang harga diri Uchiha yang selangit itu—yang ia inginkan hanyalah gadisnya tetap berada di sini—di sampingnya.

Sakura yang merasa dirinya kalah, hanya bisa menghela nafas berat seolah ia tak rela jika dirinya menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke karena alasan ingin menutup rapat rahasianya itu. Namun, bukan berarti ia rela menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, meski tak ada alasan itu.

"Hn. Sebenarnya apa alasanmu membunuh?"

Hening yang cukup lama akhirnya terpecah karena sebuah suara pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ia berfikir keras—apa? Apa alasannya membunuh? Entahlah, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia membunuh. Ia hanya begitu senang ketika melihat cairan merah itu mengalir dari tubuh seseorang—entah mengapa cairan itu mengingatkannya akan suatu hal. Tapi apa?

Sakura terdiam membisu. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa melupakan alasannya sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Nyahahahaha XD TBC dengan tidak elitnya XD. Tapi menurut Straw inilah yang bikin seru, XD kalo TBC disaat-saat yang bener-bener mau terungkap (?) Hahaha tapi ini masih mistery pertama kok X3 Susah memang. Tapi inilah kesukaan Straw XD bikin yang mistery2 XD

Umm, sekarang Straw akan bahas masalah kritikan dari salah satu readers. Sebelumnya, Straw minta maaf untuk Maichiro yang udah repot2 ngritik fic Straw :3 jujur aja, kemampuan Straw dalam menulis belum sejauh itu. Straw masih minim pengetahuan tentang diksi :3 maaf untuk semua kritikannya dan sarannya, Straw masih belum bisa lakukan :3 Straw masih belum sanggup untuk mengetahui lebih banyak diksi :3 Jadi, maaf kalo mengecewakan banget fic ini :3 Straw juga tau tentang author2 senior itu bahkan lebih.. Tapi Straw rasa—straw belum sanggup untuk membuat karya seahli mereka :3 Di banding dengan mereka—umur Straw dan mereka itu berbeda jauh banget X3

Jujur, Straw ini masih bocah. Suer! Straw ini gak ada usia 15 tahun :3 Straw masih usia 14 tahun hehehe alias Straw masih bocah kelas 3 SMP. Jadi, maaaaaaaaaaaaaffff banget Straw masih belum sanggup untuk itu semua :3 Straw masih dalam tahap belajar—apa yang diajarkan guru Straw akan Straw terrapin saat bikin cerpen :3 tapi namanya SMP pasti tingkatannya masih bawah banget :3 Jadi, sekali lagi maaf banget udah susah2 ngasih Saran sepanjang itu :3 Tapi Strawnya gak bisa nerapin yang bener2 berlebih.

Tapi beberapa Straw bisa, kayak 'di' untuk tempat dan kata sambung itu—Straw masih bisa. Tapi kalo yang lainnya Straw masih belum sanggup ^^

Gomennasai.

Untuk para readers lain, Straw bener-bener minta maaf banget kalo fic Straw ini aneh dan tidak memuaskan. Mohon dimaklumi ^^ Straw masih belum sepandai mereka-mereka, Straw masih bocah dan Straw masih dalam proses memperbanyak diksi kata dalam fic Straw ^^ Gomennasai ne.

Yosh! Jika berkenan silahkan review. Sekali lagi Straw minta maaf banget.

.

.

.

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_


	4. Chapter 3 : Ingatan Yang Hilang (bag2)

"_Hn. Sebenarnya apa alasanmu membunuh?"_

_Hening yang cukup lama akhirnya terpecah karena sebuah suara pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ia berfikir keras—apa? Apa alasannya membunuh? Entahlah, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia membunuh. Ia hanya begitu senang ketika melihat cairan merah itu mengalir dari tubuh seseorang—entah mengapa cairan itu mengingatkannya akan suatu hal. Tapi apa?_

_Sakura terdiam membisu. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa melupakan alasannya sendiri?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre : Romance, Supense, Mistery**

**Main Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Sebuah sosok misterius yang selalu membantu Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan setiap misinya demi membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Cinta, pertentangan,darah. Semuanya akan di lewatinya bersama sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang selalu berada di sampingnya._

_Akhir dari sebuah kisah ini adalah sebuah pilihan bukan?_

_Ketika sang bulan bersinar menembus kegelapan malam. Maka kau akan tau jawaban yang sesungguhnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos(?), OOC(?), Blood, Terinspirasi oleh Anime Mirai Nikki terutama untuk Chara Gasai Yuno, Meskipun di bilang terinspirasi fic ini benar-benar beda dari Mirai Nikki, Cerita penghilang stress *bagi si author*, DLDR, RnR_

_Straw menerima segala kritik dan saran bahkan flame sekalipun asalkan berdampak positif._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**SAKURA PO'V**

"Hei Sakura—kau? Apa alasanmu membunuh?" Untuk yang kedua kalinya tubuhku serasa membeku saat pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar. Aku tak tau—aku tak mengerti, bahkan aku tak ingat sejak kapan aku membunuh. Kepalaku terasa nyeri saat aku mencoba berpikir keras tentang alasan itu.

Alasan ya, apa alasanku. _Kami-sama_, kenapa aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Aku tersenyum miris saat menyadari aku berpikir _Kami-sama_ akan menolong orang yang sudah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali mengotori tangannya untuk membunuh.

Entah mengapa saat tubuhku terkena cipratan darah, aku merasakan sesuatu dalam diriku seakan merasa puas—senang dan aku merasa damai. Jeritan itu—entah mengapa _Kami-sama_ menciptakan alunan musik yang begitu indah. Wangi darah mereka, benar-benar memabukkan. Ugh, aku ingin sekali—aku ingin mencium wangi itu lagi.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjawabnya." Ucapku dengan nada datar. Aku tak mengerti—aku tak tau mengapa aku tak memiliki emosi. Sasuke, dia pemuda dingin namun masih terlihat sedikit ekspresi di wajahnya.

_Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa._

Aku hanya terdiam dengan kedua bola mata emerald milikku memandang Sasuke yang berada di depanku. Sasuke membalas tatapanku dengan senyum tipisnya. Jujur, aku ingin sekali bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Bagaimana ya, rasanya tersenyum itu, ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi yang selalu ingin kulakukan.

**NORMAL PO'V**

Sasuke memandang heran Sakura yang terdiam, memandang kosong kearah dinding di depannya. Biasanya, jika ia terlalu lama dekat dengan Sakura maka dengan senang hati Sakura akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya, atau bahkan—

—_mencoba membunuhnya._

Sakura sudah mencoba membunuhnya sebanyak tiga kali—terhitung yang kemarin. Namun selalu gagal, karena tak tepat sasaran. Entah itu karena kebetulah atau campur tangan Sakura sendiri.

"Hn, akan ku buatkan bubur." Sasuke memilih beranjak dari samping Sakura, ia menggerakkan kakinya berjalan keluar dari ruangan menuju dapur. Mungkin ia akan membuatkan Sakura bubur buatannya sendiri daripada menyuruh pelayan yang membuatkannya.

_Karena tak ada satupun yang boleh melayani Sakura selain dirinya._

Sakura hanya miliknya, dan itu tak bisa diganggu gugat. Sekalipun ia terbunuh di tangan Sakura sendiri—saat keberuntungan itu tak berpihak padanya dan pisau tajam milik Sakura menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Ia akan merelekannya jika Sakura menginginkan jantungnya.

-oOo-

Sakura masih terdiam di dalam kamar, pandangannya masih menunjukkan kehampaan—semuanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa ketika kembali mengingat pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Ia tak bisa mengingat apapun, ia bahkan tak ingat siapa orang tuanya, siapa nama mereka—ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Sakura bahkan pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya amnesia, namun ia tak ingat pernah terbentur sesuatu yang keran.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat tentang masa lalunya, darah dan hujan. Itupun ia ingat dari sebuah mimpi yang menemaninya di suatu malam—mimpi yang begitu mengerikan namun dalam hatinya begitu menyenangkan. Ada banyak darah di sana, begitu merah pekat menutupi setiap warna bangunan di sebuah kota yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui—dan pada saat itu hujan.

Sakura beranggapan bahwa itu adalah masa lalunya—serpihan ingatan masa lalunya. Pernah sekali ia mencoba berpikir, mengingat lebih dalam masa lalunya, dan saat itupula kepalanya seakan tersengat aliran listrik. Ada sebuah penghalang yang mencoba untuk menghalangi ingatannya yang telah lalu masuk.

"_Kaa-san ayo kejar aku, hihihihi."_

Sebuah memori muncul, menerobos masuk ke dalam otaknya. Ketika memori itu berhasil masuk, rasa sakit itu muncul kembali—dan lebih sakit daripada yang pernah ia rasakan.

'_Ugh, a-apa itu tadi?'_ Sakura melenguh pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Ia memejamkan sepasang mata emerald miliknya, seakan menikmati setiap detik rasa sakit itu. Namun semakin lama kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri—sakit.

Ini terlalu sakit.

Tak tahan akan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya, Sakura mencengkram erat kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin tinggi. Ia benar-benar sudah mencapai pada batasnya.

Matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang memang dibutuhkannya, dengan gerakan pelan ia mencoba menggapai sebuah pisau lipat yang berada di atas meja, samping kasur. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengerang, menahan sakit.

Tinggal sedikit—sedikit lagi. Tangannya menggapai penuh—

—dapat.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ujung pisau itu dan menghadapkan ujungnya kearah dadanya. Ia memejamkan sepasang mata emeraldnya, berpikir. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa melupakan semua misteri yang mengelilinginya, dengan ini rasa sakit itu tak akan datang.

'_Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa bertemu dengan orang tuaku jika ia sudah meninggal—_

—_Sayounara.'_

**TAK**

Sakura berjengit kaget saat merasakan pisau yang hampir menghunus dadanya terlepas paksa dari tangannya. Sepasang mata emerald semakin terbeliak kaget ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang melayangkan tamparan ke wajahnya.

**PLAK**

Tamparan itu memang tak keras, tapi entah mengapa terasa begitu perih dan panas menyerah dadanya. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tanpa Sakura sadari air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata emeraldnya. Ia tak mengerti—kenapa ada air yang bisa keluar di kedua matanya. Kenapa?

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya, bukan karena percobaan bunuh diri itu. Tapi ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya, dan kini Sakura tengah menangis karena dia—tangannya. Dengan gerakan pelan Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura, merengkuhnya. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa gadis yang berada di dalam rengkuhannya itu begitu rapuh.

"Maaf." Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia mengucapkan kata yang sangat jarang terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan, entah itu benar atau salah. Ia tak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal yang dapat membuat harga dirinya jatuh—apalagi di hadapan seorang wanita.

Namun, pengecualian untuk gadis yang berada di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar gadis itu mau memaafkannya, dan dia bersumpah dalam hati. Bahwa dia Uchiha Sasuke akan mencintai Haruno Sakura—selamanya. Hingga maut yang memisahkan ia dan Sakuranya.

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, saat merasakan pergerakan tak nyaman dari Sakura. Membuatnya menjadi merasa, bahwa ia begitu mengganggu dan membuat tak nyaman gadis itu. Sasuke memutuskan melepaskan pelukannya, ia kemudian berdiri hendak beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Namun sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Sasuke sama sekali tak memberikan respon, ia hanya berdiri membelakangi arah tempat dimana Sakura berada.

"…"

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, dan—berterima kasih. Mungkin jika kau tak menamparku, aku tak akan sadar. Mungkin jika kau tak datang, aku sudah menjadi seonggok mayat tak berguna seperti yang berada di luar sana." Ingin rasanya, Sasuke berbalik dan kembali memeluk Sakura dalam dekapannya. Suara gadis itu begitu bergetar, membuat jantungnya serasa terbelah menjadi dua.

"Hn, jangan kau ulangi." Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Sakura yang termenung, mendengarkan ucapannya yang dingin itu.

"Sas—suke." Sakura hanya bergumam tak jelas. Ia kemudian beralih menatap pecahan mangkuk dan bubur yang tumpah, dan sebuah gelas yang berisi air juga sudah menjadi seonggok barang tak berguna.

—_Sama seperti para mayat manusia di luar sana._

-oOo-

**BRAK**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya disusul suara bantingan pintu kamar miliknya. Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah meja dengan ukuran memanjang, yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai tempatnya meminum wine. Ia menuangkan cairan dari dalam botol, ke dalam sebuah gelas yang berada digengamannya.

Dengan gerakan kasar, ia meletakkan kembali botol berisikan wine di atas meja. Kemudian ia meneguk isi dari gelas yang berada digenggamannya. Hanya butuk sekali teguk, gelas berisikan wine yang di pegangnya sudah hampir tandas. Ia memandang sebentar gelas wine yang berada digenggamannya.

Kemudian ia melemparkan gelas yang masih berisikan cairan wine itu kearah dinding, hingga pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Ia kemudian mengambil botol wine yang berada di dekatnya, lalu melemparkannya kearah dinding kamarnya. Hingga botol wine yang masih berisikan cairan wine di dalamnya menjadi tumpah dengan botol yang sudah pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Bernasib sama dengan gelas wine yang tadi sempat digunakannya untuk menampung wine.

Ia kemudian mengerang sakit, ketika merasakan sakit menyerang kepalanya. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur, namun ia mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia yakin ini bukan karena wine yang tadi ia minum, ia hanya meminum seteguk dan ia tak mungkin mabuk hanya karena itu. Ia berjalan dengan setengah kesadarannya kearah tempat tidur yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Namun, kesadarannya sudah hilang total ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia dapat menggapai tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Perlahan, kegelapan mulai merasuki dirinya—gelap ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

_._

_._

_Sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda di bawah, memandang dengan penuh senyuman kearah Sasuke, merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke untuk memeluknya._

"_Ni-nii-san?"_

_Sasuke berlari hendak memeluk sosok yang berada di depannya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menancap dari belakang tubuh sosok tersebut, menembus tepat pada dada sosok itu. Hingga, sebuah darah keluar dari mulutnya—Sasuke semakin panik ketika tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh._

_Ia hendak menolongnya, namun tubuh itu perlahan menghilang—lenyap begitu saja, di hadapannya. "NII-SAAANN!"_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya nampak kacau, dengan rambut yang berantakan. Ia kemudian mengusap penuh wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Ia memandang keseluruhan kamarnya, tampak bersih dan sama sekali tak ada bekas botol wine yang ia lemparkan—atau pecahan gelas yang berserakan.

'_Hn. Bagaimana bisa aku berada di tempat tidur? Apa semalam hanya sebuah mimpi?'_ Sasuke juga baru menyadari bahwa ia kini berada di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Tanpa mempermasalahkan hal yang dialaminya, ia segera beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sepertinya air dingin di pagi hari dapat membuatnya bisa berpikir dengan _realistis_.

-oOo-

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya ketika selesai dengan acara mandi dan berpakaiannya. Ia memutuskan turun menuju lantai satu, berharap ia bisa memakan sesuatu pagi ini. Ia sudah sangat lapar, karena sejak tadi malam ia belum makan apapun karena ia harus merawat gadisnya—Haruno Sakura.

Gadisnya? Haruno Sakura?

Ia hanya mampu terkekeh pelan mengingat sesuatu yang mustahil ia bisa mendapatkan Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sudah lama dipunjanya, namun sama sekali tak dimilikinya. Ia berhenti sejenak saat mencium aroma yang dirasanya berbeda dengan yang biasa dimasak pelayan.

Ia memutuskan berbalik arah menuju dapur, ia penasaran siapa yang memasakkan sarapan pagi ini. Apa mungkin ada pelayan baru di mansion miliknya.

Rasa penasarannya semakin besar saat merasakan aroma itu semakin pekat. Ia memutuskan mengintip dari balik dinding, melihat siapa sebenarnya yang tengah berada di dapurnya.

Ia hampir saja terlonjak kaget saat melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda melewatinya dengan membawa sebuah alat pendorong khusus untuk membawa makanan. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berharap ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi yang terlihat seperti nyata.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu kemudian berhenti tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Apa?" Gadis bernama Sakura itu berucap dengan nada dingin, jawaban yang biasa ia dapatkan dari gadis itu. Lama tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan alat pendorong yang berada di depannya.

'_Ja-jadi semalam bukan mimpi. Tapi siapa yang membersihkan kamarku?'_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju meja makan tanpa mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mungkin soal itu hanyalah halusinasinya saja, ia yakin itu hanyalah sebuah halusianasi. Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di depan Sakura—berhadapan.

Ia hendak mengambil nasi serta lauk yang berada di hadapannya. Namun, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menyodorkan piring berisi nasi dan lauk, dan sebuah mangkuk yang berisi sup. Hm, kenapa sup? Bukankah ini masih pagi sekali eh?

"Hn, kenapa kau yang membuat sarapan?" Ucap Sasuke seraya mulai mencicipi kuah sup buatan Sakura. "Di luar badai, pelayanmu menelpon tadi pagi. Ia bilang ia tak bisa datang karena badai." Sasuke kini mengerti mengapa Sakura memasak sup.

Sasuke memandang heran kearah Sakura—atau lebih tepatnya telapak tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban. Sejak kapan luka itu ada? Setahunya, ia membawa Sakura ke Mansion miliknya tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Hn, tanganmu. Ada apa dengan tangan kirimu?"

"Hanya tergores saat membersihkan kamar yang penuh dengan pecahan gelas dan botol wine." Entah itu sebuah sindiran atau memang gaya bicara Sakura yang sedikit sinis. Tapi, Sasuke menyadari—luka itu karenanya.

"Maaf."

Sakura hanya terdiam sejenak saat mendengarkan kata 'maaf' dari Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali meneruskan acara menyendok sup miliknya. "Tak masalah."

Keduanya terdiam, suasana di sekitar mereka diliputi keheningan seketika. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan, masing-masing menikmati acara sarapan pagi mereka dalam keheningan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya saat ia telah menghabiskan makanannya, berjalan menjauh dari meja makan. Namun gerakannya terhenti seketika, saat mendengar suara Sakura menginstrupsinya.

"Tunggu."

"…"

"Jika kau tak keberatan. Temani aku mengambil pakaianku—tapi jika kau tak mau aku—"

"Kuantar." Dengan cepat Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Sakura mengambil pakaiannya sendiri dengan membawa koper, terlebih ia tau bahwa Haruno Sakura tak bisa mengendarai mobil.

Ia hanya tak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura saat akan kembali ke Mansionnya. Jika itu sampai terjadi, mungkin ia tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri selamanya. Sudah cukup ia membuat luka goresan di telapak tangan Sakura, meski bukan kehendaknya. Namun, jika saja semalam ia tak sampai menimbulkan suara keras dan membuat Sakura masuk ke kamarnya.

Atau setidaknya, jika saja ia tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sakura tak akan masuk dan membereskan kamarnya yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca hingga membuat tangannya terluka.

'_Aishiteru.'_

'_Sasuke arigatou.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Akhirnya Bloody Mission Chapter 3 bisa update juga, huuftt *lapKeringet* Bagaimana menurut kalian Chapter ini? O.o apa ada perkembangan cara menulis Straw? Kalau menurut Straw sama sekali gak ada perkembangan. Gomen kalau di Chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

Straw jadi heran sendiri. Ini fic Gore, kenapa jadinya romance-romance gini ya? *sweatdrop* O.o harusnya kan banyak darah2 gitu kenapa jadinya malah melenceng jauh dari adegan berdaran dan jadi adegan romansa wkwkwkkwk #digebukin. Gak sesuai banget sama judulnya kan? O.o

Tapi ini masih belum mencapai tahap akhir pembukaannya XD jadi ini masih dibilang pembukaannya. Wkwkwkwk, mungkin beberapa Chapter depan udah mulai deh :3 Straw hanya ingin bikin fic yang gak kecepetan alurnya. Tapi sepertinya ini pun masih kecepetan ya? Wkwkwk, gomen2 Straw masih belum seberapa bisa menulis fic :3

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah bersedia menunggu dan membaca fic ini. Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan kata, tapi Straw tetap akan berusaha kasih yang Straw bisa berikan di fic ini :'D Arigatou.

Jika berkenan, tinggalkan jejak di kolom review. Kalau yang udah punya akun, jika ingin mengenal Straw lebih, kalian bisa review dan Straw akan balas reviewan kalian. Untuk yang belom login, maaf Straw gak bisa balas :'( tapi Straw bener-bener berterima kasih pada kalian yang udah mau baca baik yang ngeriview maupun yang jadi silent readers :3

Sekali lagi, Arigatou. Gomen kalo Chapter ini tidak memuaskan.

UPDATE SELANJUTNYA = ANOTHER DIMENSION. Bagi yang disini juga mengikuti fic Another Dimension, harap bersabar. Masih dalam proses loading XD di tunggu ya. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat bakal update.

Baiklah cukup disini, Jaa-ne~ tunggu update berikutnya ;)

.

.

.

_Gheralda Citra Prameswari_


End file.
